Lutessa
by fraulein-madi
Summary: Severo Snape tem um tórrido caso com a esposa de um comensal da morte.
1. Conduzindo Tessa

**SHIPPER**: Severus Snape e O.C

Inadequado para menores de 16 anos (cenas de sexo, nudez, violência e vocabulário forte).

**Período**: Durante a guerra (HP6/HP7).

sSsSsSSs

− Presumo que você seja assim tão desagradável apenas na companhia do seu marido e para manter algumas aparências, Sra. McGraien...

Estavam no jardim da mansão dos Devonshire, família de bruxos puro-sangue, que naquela noite confraternizavam, como de costume, dentre os comensais da morte e do Lord das Trevas. Severo havia induzido Lutessa McGraien a caminhar pelos jardins com a desculpa de que precisava tratar de negócios relacionados à causa dos comensais. Anthony McGraien, comensal da morte e marido de Lutessa, no momento encontrava-se bêbado demais para sequer levantar da poltrona.

Lutessa, ou Tessa, como é chamada por todos, é uma jovem mulher de cabelos, olhos azuis e pele alvíssima; herança de sua descendência irlandesa. É bem mais jovem que o marido e também é uma comensal da morte. Snape andava segurando-a pelo braço e praticamente a arrastava, quando o som repentino de passos se aproximando e risos femininos fizeram com que se separassem. Severo a empurrou ainda mais para as sombras, escondendo-a com o próprio corpo. Quando os passos do casal se afastaram, ele recuou um pouco e, no escuro, ela conseguiu ver seu sorriso irônico.

Um momento depois, ele estava montado no banco de mármore, que ocupava a maior parte do espaço atrás da cerca, com Tessa no colo. Ela se segurava nos ombros largos, quase perdendo o equilíbrio, quando um de seus sapatos se soltou ao tentar se apoiar no chão.

Severo a segurou pelos quadris, mantendo-a imóvel. Mergulhando a cabeça, tomou-lhe o mamilo entre os dentes, mordiscou-o, envolveu-o com a boca. Um calor intenso a dominou. Ele sugou com força, depois deslizando a língua pelo alto do seio, antes de mordê-lo.

— Pare — protestou Tessa, temerosa de que ele deixasse uma marca.

Severo se afastou e o mamilo úmido tornou a enrijecer, agora atingido pela brisa fria da noite.

— Já fez amor no meio de uma festa? — ele indagou, acariciando-lhe as nádegas e erguendo o vestido dela com um forte farfalhar de seda. Tessa estremeceu, incapaz de reagir.

— Alguma vez quis tanto um homem, que não precisou de beijos e carícias?

Ela sentiu que latejava de desejo, mesmo enquanto ele falava. Sentia-se cheia de lascívia. Faminta. Pronta. Severo a segurou pelos quadris e ergueu-a. Acomodou Tessa em seu colo novamente, de modo que ambos ficassem estrategicamente encaixados. O peso de Tessa a fez descer sobre ele, penetrando-lhe. Ela se agarrou com força aos ombros de Severo, precisando de apoio. Ele deu um impulso para cima, os músculos das coxas fortes o bastante para levantar a ambos. Tessa mergulhou mais alguns centímetros torturantes, incapaz de controlar a descida: Incapaz de fazer qualquer coisa, além de morder o lábio e rezar para não gritar.

As mãos de Severo deslizaram para trás, para poder segurá-la pelas nádegas e sentir a pele morna e macia. Ela tentou envolvê-lo com os joelhos para ter um pouco mais de controle. Ele riu baixo e a inclinou para trás, embalando-a, atraindo-a mais para si. Ela se retraiu e ergueu o corpo de leve quando Severo atingiu o colo de seu útero.

— Perdão. — Ele a levantou e mudou de posição. — Assim...

Os corpos de ambos se encontraram novamente, de modo mais confortável. Severo gemeu, envolvendo-a nos braços. Movimentou-a com cuidado, enterrando-se nela o mais profundamente possível.

Tessa desistiu de controlar a situação e começou a balançar no mesmo ritmo que ele. Estava perto, muito perto. Seus pés e mãos formigavam. Não conseguia respirar. Tão perto...

Colou o rosto no ombro de Severo para não gritar. Ele a empurrou para baixo com força, e ela pôde sentir o pulsar de seu clímax. O membro rijo latejou, uma, duas vezes. E se aquietou.

Um som de protesto, incoerente e lamurioso, escapou da boca de Tessa. Ela estava tão perto...

— Não terminou? — Severo quis saber com um sorriso de lado, parecendo muito satisfeito. —

Não era mesmo para terminar. Era a minha vez. — Afastou-se um pouco, o membro intumescido ainda dentro dela. — Mas tenho a noite toda para compensar você... — Beijou-lhe o seio e ajeitou-o no decote. — Prometo.

Tessa balançou o corpo para a frente, aproveitando o que ainda restava dele em seu interior, desejando mordê-lo, estapeá-lo, puni-lo. Desejando que ele cumprisse a promessa naquele exato momento.

— Vou me despedir — ela avisou. — Encontre-me na escadaria da entrada. — Tessa o beijou com suavidade, apenas um leve roçar de lábios e mordeu seu lábio inferior com força suficiente para fazê-lo se encolher.

Soltou-o, sentindo-se perversa, lasciva e estranhamente poderosa. Severo tirou-a de cima dele e a colocou a seu lado. Ela procurou o sapato no escuro, encontrou-o e o calçou. Levou alguns instantes para alisar o vestido, endireitar o decote e deixar que o coração se aquietasse. Em seguida, saiu detrás da cerca-viva e andou apressada pela trilha. Os pedregulhos protestaram sob seus pés. Risadinhas escapavam de cantos escuros. Gemidos e gritos abafados as acompanhavam, num coro decadente. Severo, do nada, tinha acabado de possuí-la nos jardins da casa dos Devonshire e ela havia apreciado cada instante. Tanto que quase desejou se virar e pedir que ele o fizesse de novo. As primeiras notas de uma música animada a atingiram quando entrou na varanda. Tessa sorriu e olhou para o jardim aparentemente deserto, antes de correr para dentro para encontrar os amigos.

Foram necessários vários minutos para que Severo conseguisse controlar o corpo. Sem dúvida não podia ir a lugar algum nas condições em que se encontrava. Ficou sentado no jardim, respirando fundo, até ter se acalmado o bastante para perder a ereção. Levantou-se e abotoou as calças, sorrindo na escuridão. Não se lembrava da última vez em que tinha feito algo tão ousado. Tão prazeroso. Tão deliciosamente egoísta. E, o melhor: Ela havia gostado.

Depois de alisar as roupas, ele foi apressado atrás de Tessa, deslizando pela lateral do salão de baile. Não estava disposto a atravessar a multidão, ou se arriscar a trombar com alguém. Tinha uma promessa a cumprir e pretendia passar o resto da noite se empenhando nisso. Tantas vezes quanto fosse preciso. Apanhou a capa, correu e encontrou Tessa já a sua espera, na escadaria, com um brilho misterioso no olhar.

— Eu disse à Lady Devonshire que você vai me acompanhar até em casa por que Anthony não está em condições... — Ela apoiou o braço no dele e o puxou ao longo do quarteirão na direção de sua carruagem.

Severo subiu no veículo atrás dela. O criado fechou a porta e ele puxou Tessa para o colo. Antes mesmo de terem se afastado do meio-fio, já a tinha deitado sobre as pernas e o assento. Tirou uma das luvas com os dentes e usou a mão despida para explorar debaixo do vestido.

— Sua casa vai estar cheia de gente, como de costume?

Tessa prendeu a respiração quando ele a explorou com os dedos, correndo o polegar torturantemente sobre o pequeno monte oculto.

— Não, não estará... O Lord ainda está na festa...

Severo continuou a manipulá-la e Tessa começou a ofegar, o corpo procurando o alívio que, havia pouco, ele tinha lhe negado.

— ... E está passando um tempo na casa dos Malfoy. — sussurrou. Abafou um grito e suas pernas tremeram. — Então...

— Ninguém — Severo respondeu com voz rouca. — Ninguém vai nos atrapalhar. Não se der valor à vida.

A carruagem parou de repente e Tessa se inclinou para mordiscar-lhe o lábio inferior já machucado, antes de fugir de seus braços rapidamente e ajeitar as saias. A porta foi aberta e o criado baixou os degraus. Severo saltou e a ajudou a descer. Ela estava encantadora sob a luz dourada dos lampiões. Amarrotada e deliciosamente lasciva. Seguiu-a para dentro de casa e para o andar superior, respirando lenta e regularmente enquanto se continha para não brincar com ela na escada. Seria tão fácil fazê-la parar, incliná-la para trás e erguer suas saias...

Em vez disso, ele se contentou em observar-lhe o balançar dos quadris enquanto ela andava à sua frente. Ela queria e precisava que ele cumprisse a promessa. A dor do desejo não satisfeito era insuportável.

Assim que adentraram o aposento, Severo enlaçou-lhe a cintura e o calor de seu corpo ultrapassou o tecido do vestido. A boca quente e úmida tocou seu pescoço nu, percorreu seu ombro, provocando-a levemente com os dentes. Como ele sabia exatamente o jeito de tocá-la? Como sabia que gostava de ser mordida? Ela segurou a beirada de mármore frio da mesa. Lentamente, Severo desfez as amarras do vestido dela. Com mãos seguras e movimentos decididos, puxou a peça de seda por cima dos ombros, fazendo-a cair ao chão.

Tessa prendeu o fôlego quando ele beijou a pele exposta e tocou-lhe o ventre macio depois de desamarrar suas saias. Sua respiração se tornou ofegante. Ele inclinou o corpo grande e pesado sobre o dela, de um modo intimidador e ao mesmo tempo excitante. Mordiscou-lhe o lóbulo da orelha e a acariciou com a língua.

— Aqui parece ótimo para mim. — Ele a provocou com os dentes. — Mas o sofá ou a cama podem ser melhores.

— A cama. — Tessa engoliu em seco. Apontou para a porta conjugada, sem poder dizer mais nada.

Após ela abrir a porta, Severo a tomou nos braços e a levou para dentro do aposento. Dois passos depois, ele a jogava no meio da cama, que rangeu em protesto.

Ela começou a se apoiar nos cotovelos para logo cair de novo, quando ele a segurou e a puxou para si.

— Snape, o que...

— Severo.

Ele a puxou até a beirada, mantendo seus joelhos afastados. Ajoelhou-se ao lado do colchão, segurando suas pernas com as mãos.

— Diga.

Tessa o fitou. Que raios ele queria dizer?

— Diga meu nome. Você não chama aquele franqueiro do seu marido pelo nome? — Ele a acariciou nas panturrilhas. — Diga.

Tessa deu um sorriso largo e mordeu o lábio. Ciúmes o deixavam incrivelmente atraente.

— Severo! — ela exclamou, rindo. — Que diabos está fazendo?

— Cumprindo minha promessa, minha cara. — Ele acariciou suas pernas com a boca até a pele nua logo acima.

Tessa cravou as unhas em sua cabeça e, logo em seguida, o puxou com força, tentando tirá-lo dali. Severo sorriu para si mesmo e sugou com mais paixão, acariciou com mais rapidez, pressionando a carne já demasiadamente sensível. Ela lhe puxou os cabelos com mais força, porém ele parecia decidido a continuar, mesmo que os tivesse arrancados. Tessa ofegava e tentou empurrá-lo com um dos pés.

Severo os afastou e a segurou pelos quadris, mantendo-a quieta. Sentiu o membro se avolumar, impaciente. Acariciava-a com os dedos enquanto a beijava, levando-a para além do limite do suportável.

— Severo...

As pernas em volta de seu pescoço, que o apertavam com uma força incrível, estremeceram quando ela atingiu o clímax. Assim que Tessa relaxou, ele ficou de pé, desabotoou as calças e a virou com apenas uma das mãos. Ela girou a cabeça como um gato e o fitou com os olhos azuis. Severo passou as mãos por suas nádegas nuas, agarrou-a pelos quadris e inclinou o corpo até encaixar o membro no corpo lânguido. Tessa segurou os lençóis com força. Ele a penetrou sem hesitar, tocando-lhe as nádegas com a pélvis enquanto ela o recebia com a carne quente e úmida. Ela arqueou o corpo e Severo imprimiu um ritmo rápido e implacável, deixando-se perder na sensação dos dois corpos que se tocavam repetidamente. Não havia nada mais simples ou puro. Nada mais verdadeiro do que o entendimento que duas pessoas podiam compartilhar na cama.

Quando o corpo de Tessa começou a se agitar, Severo parou. Não queria que ela terminasse, pelo menos não naquele momento. Inclinou-se para frente, usando o próprio peso para mantê-la imóvel. Puxou o laço que segurava sua combinação, e acariciou-lhe as costas.

Tessa se contorceu, enrijecendo delicadamente sob suas mãos e gemeu enquanto ele deslizava os polegares ao longo de sua coluna. Severo deixou que ela se afastasse para se desvencilhar do resto das roupas. Nua, ela se arrastou para o meio da cama, estava incrivelmente bela.

— Pretende tirar a capa e as botas, ou me fazer sua como qualquer bruto faria?

Ele riu, tirou a capa e se sentou na cama para tirar as botas. Apesar da ideia de Tessa ser tentadora, não era essa sua intenção...

**CONTINUA**.

sSsSsSsS

E aí? Gostaram?

Está chegando o final de Amor por Conveniência e "Lutessa" é o título da nova fic que estou escrevendo. Decidi "enlouquecer" de vez com esta nova história. Adoro o lado "pegador" do Snape. A censura da fic é super ++++18 anos e vou tentar não decepcionar! Rs

Olha, esse negócio de escrever fic dá trabalho, mas não é que eu gostei?

A Lutessa que eu imagino incorpora a Amy Adams e o marido dela, o Jon Hamm. *-*

Enfim, espero que o lado perverso de vocês também goste da nova história. muahahaha

Um beijo a todas vocês.

Madi.


	2. Dear Miss Kotler

CAPÍTULO 02 – DEAR MISS KOTLER

Subúrbio de Londres, Inglaterra.

Cada vez mais em pânico, Lutessa Kotler olhou-se no espelho enquanto a criada amarrava-lhe a faixa na cintura. Logo deixariam o quarto de toalete das damas e seria tarde demais. Por que jamais havia dinheiro suficiente?

― Não posso fazer isso, mamãe. A senhora disse que não temos escolha, mas não posso!

― Pode sim e o fará. Você é a única coisa que me resta e eu não morrerei na miséria ― respondeu a mãe no tom irritado que Tessa se habituara nas duas últimas semanas.

Não confiando na voz, ela assentiu com um gesto de cabeça. Caso chorasse, os olhos ficariam vermelhos e nenhum cavalheiro haveria de querê-la. Mas que cavalheiro se interessaria por ela vestida dessa forma? O vestido de seda estampada, um dos velhos da mãe e reformado para ela, deixava-lhe expostos os seios mal formados ainda. Apenas uma estola de gaze disfarçava o rosado escuro dos mamilos. O espartilho apertado dificultava a respiração e os pés doíam apertados nos sapatos bicudos e de salto alto que deveriam emprestar graciosidade aos passos.

O cabelo ruivo, liso e sedoso, estava preso em caracóis ajeitados à custa de água açucarada. Tessa tinha proibição de tocar o penteado rígido. As jóias - reluzentes de encontro à pele alva eram tão falsas quanto o resto, especialmente o rosado das faces à base de carmim e os círculos de _kohl_ preto à volta dos olhos. Teve de lutar contra a vontade renovada de chorar. Ela lembrava uma boneca barata de cera a quem ninguém daria valor e, muito menos, amor e carinho. Nem mesmo a mãe se lembrava de que ela, hoje, completava quatorze anos.

Angelina Kotler segurou o braço da filha e também olhou no espelho. A semelhança entre ambas era óbvia, mas apenas nos ossos molares altos e nos olhos azuis. A enfermidade, que logo ceifaria a vida da mãe de Lutessa, a tinha deixado com as faces encovadas. Nem o cabelo tingido de preto disfarçava o desgaste físico. A vida desperdiçada de Angelina, uma cipriota sempre dependente dos favores de cavalheiros, há muito havia destruído o encanto inocente como o da filha.

― Você está muito alta e magra, Tessa! ― começou, mas foi interrompida pela tosse. Levou o lenço de renda à boca e, depois, guardou-o depressa na bolsinha, mas não a tempo de Tessa não ver a mancha de sangue. ― Veja só, bem mais alta do que eu. Foi tolice minha desperdiçar dinheiro durante esses anos todos para mantê-la no campo.

Com grandes saudades, Tessa lembrou-se da casa com telhado de sapé, em Hampshire, onde havia morado até o mês anterior. Sentia falta da Sra. Thompson que a tratava como se fosse um dos filhos, dos campos ensolarados, do leite fresco, das frutas e até dos gatos no estábulo. Lembrou-se também das fantasias criadas sobre os pais. Ele, um atraente oficial do exército, morto na defesa do país, mas antes de poder se casar com a mãe, a bondosa e linda senhora em Londres. Todos os meses, ela enviava dinheiro para seu sustento e prometia ir buscá-la tão logo as circunstancias permitissem.

Fantasia linda que a embalara noites a fio e tão distante da realidade da mulher gananciosa e paupérrima a seu lado. Angelina havia ido buscá-la, de fato, mas não para proporcionar-lhe a vida familiar sonhada. Não. Nos quartos miseráveis onde a mãe morava agora e cujas peças de valor tinham sido vendidas para comprar alimento e remédios, não havia um mínimo de afetividade. Mais uma vez, os olhos de Tessa encheram-se de lágrimas.

― Nada de choro, menina. Sir Elliott a quer para aliviar os próprios problemas e não para sobrecarregar-se com os seus ― advertiu Angelina.

― Não precisamos viver dessa forma, mamãe. Sei costurar muito bem e poderia trabalhar para uma modista.

― O quê? Desperdiçar o único dom dado por Deus? Seu rosto é sua fortuna e, com ele, você poderá ganhar mais dinheiro em uma semana do que uma costureira conseguiria em vinte anos ― afirmou a mãe rindo com amargura.

― Mas mamãe...

― Não me contradiga, menina tola. Você é tudo que tenho. Preciso lançá-la à nova vida enquanto posso. Se você conseguir agradar sir Elliott Wright esta noite, ele a tratará bem, muito mais do que merece.

Firmando os dedos no braço da filha, conduziu-a rumo ao salão.

A entrada, Tessa recuou. Para ela o aposento tinha uma aparência faustosa demais, com a pintura dourada, uma infinidade de espelhos e de velas. Os grupos de mulheres lindas e de homens elegantes a apavoraram. Todos gesticulavam muito, falavam e riam tão alto a ponto de quase abafar a música. Não importavam os argumentos da mãe, ali não era seu lugar.

― Ai, mamãe, não vamos entrar, por favor ― suplicou.

― Quieta. Não me envergonhe. Já não podemos voltar atrás. Você precisa tirar proveito de sua beleza e de sua juventude, Tessa. Reze para que isso seja suficiente para sir Elliott.

Se não fossem os dedos firmes da mãe no braço, Tessa teria fugido correndo. Sentia os olhares curiosos das pessoas envolvendo-a e, embora fosse jovem, não era tola. Ao entrar no salão, sua inocência e bom nome estariam perdidos. Esta seria a pior noite de sua vida e rezava para ter forças a fim de sobrevivê-la.

A seu lado, Angelina distribuía cumprimentos num tom de voz agradável e afetuoso, jamais usado com a filha.

― Então, esta é a sua menina valiosa? ― perguntou um homem em voz ansiosa, deixando Tessa petrificada. ― Por Deus, Angelina, ela é uma belezinha, mais do que você disse. Venha cá, mocinha, não precisa se sentir acanhada. Quero olhá-la bem.

De maneira rude, segurou o queixo de Tessa e a forçou a fitá-lo. Ele era velho, com rosto enrugado e de expressão vulgar. Os olhos quase desapareciam nas dobras da pele e, quando ria, mostrava uns poucos dentes escurecidos pelo uso contínuo de tabaco. Embora as roupas fossem caras, não disfarçavam a obesidade do corpo. Ela havia sido vendida para este homem. Teria de compartilhar sua cama e entregar-lhe o corpo de boa vontade.

Que Deus a ajudasse, mas jamais faria isso. Não conseguiria. Com um soluço, puxou o rosto e recuou. Sir Elliott e Angelina não esconderam um grande aborrecimento.

― Temores de mocinha, meu senhor ― garantiu a mãe segurando Tessa pelos ombros a fim de impedi-la a se afastar mais. ― Eu lhe disse que ela chegou do campo há apenas duas semanas.

― Só duas? Então, jura que ainda é virgem? ― indagou ele com um repulsivo olhar de luxúria.

― Nunca foi tocada por homem algum, meu senhor. Nem mesmo beijada ― disse Angelina lutando para não tossir.

― Nesse caso, vamos comigo, mocinha. Eu lhe ensinarei tudo que precisar saber.

Passando o braço por sua cintura, sir Elliott puxou-a para mais perto e Tessa, retorcendo-se, lançou um último olhar para a mãe. Viu-a apertar o lenço manchado de sangue na boca, a pluma no seu cabelo balançando um pouco acima do rosto de expressão indiferente.

A música e o vozerio continuavam enquanto sir Elliott puxava Tessa rumo às portas para o jardim. Deus do céu, o homem pretendia ficar a sós com ela já. Nem esperaria levá-la para casa. Tentou esquivar-se, mas prendeu o salto do sapato na bainha da saia e, com um gritinho, caiu para frente.

Praguejando, ele a forçou a erguer-se.

― Vamos embora, menina. Vivacidade numa mulher é uma coisa, desafio, outra bem diferente. A não ser que esteja brincando. Já sei. Você se faz de mocinha rebelde e eu a corrijo, não é?

Com olhar desesperado, Tessa o encarou.

― Não, senhor, me perdoe. Não foi minha intenção fazer brincadeira alguma com o senhor.

De maneira inesperada, sir Elliott torceu-lhe o pulso fazendo-a gemer de dor.

― Vamos brincar o tempo todo, não é, minha gatinha?

― Solte a menina, Wright ― soou uma voz grave e suave atrás deles e Tessa, ainda com o coração disparado pelo medo, virou-se para ver quem a defendia.

De aspecto taciturno, alto, forte e imponente... Ele parecia um herói. E aos olhos de Tessa, ele merecia todas as ordens de Merlim disponíveis.

― Não creio que ela queira sua companhia por nem mais um minuto.

― O que ela quer não interessa, Snape. É a filha de Angelina e comprei seus serviços da própria mãe ― resmungou sir Elliott.

O homem grisalho franziu a testa.

― A própria mãe lhe vendeu a filha?

― Isso mesmo. Angelina executou uma transação digna de um agiota. Paguei uma soma exorbitante por esta rameirazinha virgem.

― Ora, se é virgem, não pode ser uma rameira ainda. Pelo que vejo, ela é muito novinha para qualquer atividade venal. Desde quando passou a preferir crianças, Wright?

― Desde a semana do Natal passado em Gloucester, com aquela atriz infernal. A maldita me deixou com a sífilis francesa. Até um puritano sabe que a única cura se consegue deitando-se com uma virgem. Para ter certeza, o jeito é arranjar uma meninota.

Incrédulo, Snape encarou o outro.

― Você tem coragem de, em sã consciência, passar sua doença a ela na esperança vã de se curar?

― Ela será muito bem paga pela amolação.

― Não vou permitir que faça isso, Wright. Não importa o quanto você pagou à mãe desta moça. Passe amanhã em minha casa e eu lhe devolverei a quantia paga em dobro.

― Vá para o inferno com sua interferência, Snape. Quero a menina e não o dinheiro.

― Dou-lhe o triplo e você poderá procurar um novo médico. Onde já se viu pôr preço numa alma inocente?

Com um sorriso, Snape estendeu a mão para Tessa.

― Pronto, menina. Você vai para casa comigo e eu juro que ninguém jamais a tocará contra sua vontade.

Finalmente, Tessa chorou.

sSsSsSs

Prometo que no final de semana atualizarei "Amor por conveniência" (capítulo final). Escrever desfechos me deixa tensa devido o tamanho de tal responsabilidade, por isso preferi "desanuviar" a cabeça com a nova fic. Beijos mil, Madi.


	3. E se?

Olá, chiquitas!

Me desculpem a demora em atualizar, principalmente "Amor por conveniência": Ela tá me dando um trabalho danado. Cadê a critividade? Tô com o capítulo final na cabeça, mas quem diz que eu consigo escrever? Em compensação "Lutessa" e "Pequena Louise" (decidi "viajar" um pouco nesta última, de universo alternativo) andam a mil por hora. Acho que isto é um sinal para eu escrever fics mais curtas e não me esgotar tanto.

Quanto à "Lutessa", ela é aleatória. Não seguirei uma sequência de fatos, Ok? Eles estão organizados, mas não dia após dia... São momentos distintos, em várias épocas da vida de ambos, mas concatenados para dar sentido à fic.

A lo más... Obrigada por ainda estarem aqui. Madi adora todas vocês!

SSsSsSsSsSs

**CAPÍTULO 03 – E SE...?**

Lutessa foi para a casa de Snape, mas não ficou por muito tempo. A bem da verdade, não ficou nem uma semana inteira. Amedrontada, a garota fugiu enquanto fazia compras no Beco Diagonal com a elfa doméstica de Snape, Judith. Ela tinha discernimento de que Snape havia feito coisas boas a ela, começando pelo fato de livrá-la do nojento Sir Elliot. Também lhe comprara roupas e a alimentara, mas no fundo, sabia o que Snape queria com ela. Era a única coisa que poderia pensar. Livre das garras dos que estavam ao seu redor, Lutessa fugiu... E acabou presa nas garras do mundo perverso. Não sabia aparatar e seus conhecimentos em magia eram pouco acadêmicos e também muito limitados. Refugiou-se no mundo trouxa, mas sempre de olho no que acontecia no mundo bruxo. Com a ascensão do Lorde das Trevas, sabia que não era exatamente o melhor a se fazer, mas se ficasse no anonimato e muito bem escondida na civilização trouxa, os riscos pessoais seriam menores. Ainda assim, Tessa cogitou retornar ao mundo bruxo. Mas o que faria se ela não possuía nenhuma formação acadêmica? Sabia que era uma bruxa poderosa e havia aperfeiçoado sozinha os seus poderes. Todavia, um diploma, no mundo bruxo, era muito mais levado em conta do que no mundo trouxa; sem contar que as possibilidades de carreira na bruxandade eram ínfimas e escassas.

Se fosse para ser garçonete, continuaria onde estava.

Porém...

Tessa havia chegado ao limiar do desespero e da necessidade. Havia sido despejada. Não tinha sequer um tostão.

Vendera seu corpo. Não somente uma vez. Em todos os momentos que precisava suportar homens nem um pouco agradáveis sob seu corpo, ela pensava: "E seu eu jamais tivesse fugido? Quaisquer que fossem as suas intenções, ao menos Snape era aceitável"...

sSsSsSsSs

O dia amanhecera frio e fétido no subúrbio de Londres. Lutessa sequer conseguia se mover. Estava exaurida e machucada. Já era fim de tarde. Não conseguira sair da cama ainda. Tinha fome e frio, mas mal conseguia se mover. Entretanto, aquele dia marcaria uma virada drástica em sua vida: Tessa havia decidido retornar. Estava com 20 anos e sabia que ainda havia tempo. Seis anos de miserabilidade haviam se passado desde que fugira com medo de ser usada para os deleites sórdidos de um homem e veja no que se transformara. Ela precisava de um novo rumo. Levantou-se com dificuldade. Alguns feitiços disfarçaram um pouco sua aparência. Vestiu a melhor roupa que tinha, que ainda assim parecia um trapo de chão. Caminhou várias quadras, a ponto de morrer de fraqueza. Não conseguia aparatar e gastara o pouco de energia que tinha realizando os feitiços reparadores. Chegou ao lado bruxo da cidade de Londres. E na frente do Caldeirão Furado, desmaiou.

Várias horas depois, Tessa acordou em uma cama confortável. O cômodo em que se encontrava era luxuoso e as peças da roupa de cama eram seda pura. Observara que também vestia trajes de dormir limpos e de qualidade. O quarto estava escuro, mas logo mudou para uma tonalidade de penumbra. Alguém adentrara o aposento. Era um homem alto, de feições esculturais, cabelos castanhos escuros em um corte tradicional, barbas por fazer, dentes impecáveis e ombros largos.

― Finalmente nossa hóspede acordou, milorde.

Tessa percebeu que o mesmo não estava sozinho. "_Milorde?" Por Deus, onde eu fui parar?"._

― Anthony, faça o que quiser com essa garota. Eu estou apenas de passagem. Apenas tome cuidado com o que irá fazer. Sinto o cheiro de sangue puro e seria um grande desperdício fazer qualquer bobagem.

sSsSsSsSs

Tessa foi marcada como Comensal da Morte. Ainda lembrava-se de sua carne ardendo e do macabro feitiço sendo realizado pelo Lord. Ela tremia da cabeça aos pés, apavorada. Ao final do procedimento, Voldemort segurara seu queixo e lhe dera um leve tapa no rosto, como quem confere algo.

― Pode ir agora, Anthony. Seu gado está marcado.

sSsSsSsSsS

Tessa era amante de Anthony, que era casado com Erondine Black, prima distante de Sirius. Ela era maldosa e esnobe como a maioria dos membros da família e morreu no parto do primeiro filho. Tessa já servia ao Lorde McGraien. Anthony traía Erondine descaradamente, a tanto que levou a amante para viver em sua casa. A bem da verdade, Anthony poucas vezes deitava-se com Erondine, que nunca lhe dera um filho homem e, portanto, era considerada inútil. Tessa não entendia o que havia em si que despertou a atenção do atraente comensal da morte, mas as agruras da vida e a maldade do mundo lhe ensinaram que conveniente como lhe vinha sendo a situação, o melhor era ficar calada e aproveitar. Ao menos não passava mais fome. Vestia roupas finas e jóias caríssimas. Comia do bom e do melhor. O pior era ter que se deitar com Anthony, que não era lá o bom desempenho em pessoa, pois nunca havia se preocupado com o prazer dela ou com o fato de lhe fazer amor com cuidado e carinho. Às vezes ele também a agredia, mas era somente quando estava muito irritado com algo. Todavia, ao recordar-se de como vivia no mundo trouxa, tratava de se conformar. Sentia a alma suja, afinal, nunca fora partidária dos comensais da morte. Mas isso era uma coisa que poderia aprender, afinal, o mundo era realmente cruel. Não adiantava bancar a altruísta a esta altura do campeonato. Agora estava casada com Anthony McGraien e era madrasta da filha dele. Tudo ia suportavelmente bem. Até o dia que Snape apareceu.


End file.
